Constellations
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Des instants, des actions insignifiantes. Ce n'est qu'avec du recul que la constellation de faits qui ont menés Félix là où il en est peut faire sens, peut-être. Gaeta/Baltar


_Disclaimer :  
rien ne m'appartient, ou du moins pas grand chose à part les mots._

_Notes:  
Cette fic a été écrite pour un échange de fics et fanarts sur la communauté obscur_echange sur livejournal. Le prompt était une relation de préférence "ultra tendue et angst à souhait" entre Félix Gaeta et Gaïus Baltar.  
Ce format de narration très fragmenté est une nouveauté pour moi, mais c'était aussi le plus évident étant donné le rythme d'évolution que j'ai choisi. J'ai conçu cette fic comme un fil narratif supplémentaire, se mêlant à la toile de fond du canon sans le modifier, mais ajoutant malgré tout un motif de plus, celui d'une relation entre Félix et Gaius.  
J'ai principalement travaillé de mémoire, et s'il y a des incohérences chronologiques, je m'en excuse.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère qu'elle plaira aussi. Les commentaires sont évidemment plus que bienvenu._

---

**Constellations**

1. Sa mère est une femme calme, effacée même. Des boucles brunes et des yeux très noires, elle chante pour lui le soir, lorsque le crépuscule tombe sur Cedora et que les étoiles s'allument dans le ciel. Parfois aussi elle lui raconte l'histoire de son nom, et il en est très fier, ça veut dire "chance" dans la langue des Anciens. Elle dit qu'il est né sous une bonne étoile, Félix, le garçon qu'ils n'attendaient plus, et elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Papa lui raconte des histoires de robots, d'héroïsme et de batailles spatiales, et pendant un été entier, il joue à la chasse au cylon avec Jubilee et Théo, les enfants des voisins.  
Mais plus encore que son nom, ce qu'il aime c'est lorsqu'ils regardent ensemble les vaisseaux au spacioport de Cedora, et il est insatiable de questions sur la manière dont ils fonctionnent, le FTL, les moteurs antigravité, les réacteurs… La plupart du temps elle ne sait pas répondre, et même Papa a du mal, alors pour son anniversaire ils lui offrent _L'encyclopédie des vaisseaux spaciaux : la technologie au service de l'Homme, _et il passe des heures et des heures à naviguer dans les diagrammes techniques, à contempler les plans des vieux Battlestar ou les coupes et le détail de fonctionnement des propulseurs ioniques du _Poséidon_, le plus gros vaisseau de croisière des colonies.

2. Il a quinze ans lorsqu'il entend parler de Gaius Baltar pour la première fois. Le jeune chercheur de génie fait la une des journaux pendant un mois pour ses découvertes sur l'application de la théorie quantique à la retransmission d'informations au sein d'un réseau informatique. Cet après-midi là, il passe une heure à essayer d'expliquer à Théo en quoi ces avancées sont une révolution dans le cryptage quantique et en quoi les explications données au journal du soir effleurent à peine l'importance de la découverte, puis il renonce, et le reste de la journée est consacré à un affrontement sanglant à _Virtual Fighters of Kobol IV, _suivi d'une partie de pyramide dans la cour du complexe immobilier. Félix n'aime pas vraiment le pyramide et il fait un joueur à peine passable, mais c'est la passion de Théo, alors…  
Le soir, ils rejoignent les autres au _Colonial _pour prendre un verre. Les filles chuchotent entre elles et Cléa s'assoit en face de lui. Ils rient beaucoup, mais quand la retransmission des résultats du championnat de pyramide Piconien interrompt un instant la discussion, il ne peut empêcher son regard de revenir se poser sur le profil concentré de Théo, nimbé de bleu par la lumière de l'écran.

3. Il est major de sa promotion, et l'armée lui propose une bourse pour aller étudier à Caprica-city. Il a tellement travaillé pour ça, et quand la lettre arrive il ne peut que la lire et la relire en souriant bêtement.  
Il n'hésite pas une seconde, le choix, après tout, n'en est pas vraiment un. Même si le champ mathématique des calculs astrophysiques nécessaires au calcul des sauts n'est pas exactement proche de l'ingénierie génétique, la théorie mathématique des deux disciplines n'est pas si éloignées, et c'est une chance inespérée de quitter définitivement Cedora, et de recevoir la formation d'officier nécessaire pour servir sur un battlestar…  
Et puis l'université militaire de Caprica est réputée pour la qualité de son enseignement, l'année précédente il est monté assister à une conférence du Docteur Baltar sur les plus récentes découvertes en matière d'intelligence artificielle, et le forum principal de l'université, qui peut pourtant accueillir plus de 2000 étudiants était plein à craquer. Il a passé la conférence pressé contre une colonne par la foule, avec vue indirecte sur l'épaule droite de l'orateur et de temps en temps une oreille, mais il n'en regrette pas une seule seconde. Si ne serait-ce qu'un cinquième des cours à l'UM sont de cette qualité, il a hâte d'y être.  
Théo l'accompagne au spacioport avec Krishna, son amie du moment, et il essaie de faire promettre à Félix de se trouver un galant compagnon qui le distraira un peu de ses études et l'empêchera de se tuer à la tâche. Il rit, hausse les épaules, et ils se séparent sur leur promesse de monter le voir à Caprica-city dès qu'ils pourront.

4. Le _Galactica _est sa première assignation. Il repousse la tentation de passer des heures à se plaindre à Théo en visioconférence, parce qu'après tout il n'est qu'officier tactique junior, et pour un sous-lieutenant aussi inexpérimenté, le poste qui lui est offert est une sacrée promotion, un accomplissement, même si le vaisseau est un vieux battlestar rouillé auquel le terme _obsolète_ ne fait pas encore tout à fait honneur.  
Et puis ce n'est que pour trois ans, et il a entendu dire que trois ans sous le commandement de William Adama en valent six sur n'importe quel autre pont. Après ça il pourra demander un assignement sur n'importe quel vaisseau de la flotte, pourquoi pas un fleuron de technologie comme l'_Icare, _ou même, le _Pégasus… _Qui sait, il obtiendra peut-être même un assignement à terre.

5. Il ne réfléchit pas, il ne pense pas. Il ne ressent même pas, rien d'autre qu'une incrédulité lointaine, étouffée. Il fait son boulot de manière automatique, calcule et ordonne le saut, effectue les vérifications d'usage comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un exercice de plus, et non pas… non pas _ça.  
Ils sont en guerre. Les colonies ont été détruites. Atomisées.  
Maman, papa, Zhrora, Medi, Jubilee, Théo, Tricia. Les visages défilent dans son esprit, et il sait intellectuellement qu'ils sont sans doute tous morts, il se creuse la tête désespérément, il essaye de se souvenir si l'un d'eux ne devait pas partir en voyage, s'il y a une chance qu'ils aient été en transit lorsque c'est arrivé. Il essaie de se convaincre que c'est possible, on ne sait jamais, et est-ce que Zhora ne devait pas partir en vacances sur Aquaria avec Jayne ? Mais non, c'était la semaine dernière, elle l'a appelé en rentrant. Ils sont tous morts. Tous.  
Il n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre._

6. Ils ont des figures de revenants, tous autant qu'ils sont. Au réveil les visages sont tirés, les orbites creusées par le manque de sommeil. Félix les observe en silence dans le reflet de la glace tandis qu'ils vont et viennent dans la salle de bain commune, se préparent et ajustent leurs uniformes avec des gestes mécaniques. Bien sûr il y a la rage, la détermination absolue, la vengeance et l'urgence qui ne laissent pas le temps de penser, mais la réalité commence à les rattraper. Ils ont échappé aux cylons pour l'instant, et ils commencent à réaliser l'ampleur de la perte.  
Hier, Dualla a éclaté en sanglots à la fin de son service. Il lui a offert son épaule, des mots creux de fortitude et d'espoir tandis qu'elle chassait rageusement les larmes, mais au fond de lui-même il ne voit pas l'espoir, la guerre est déjà perdue. Peu importe que le _Galactica_ ait survécu, que dix mille, vingt mille âmes aient échappées au massacre, il n'y a nulle part où fuir, qu'un ennemi infiniment supérieur qu'ils ne peuvent espérer affronter et vaincre. Ils sont simplement des morts en sursit, perdus dans l'espace avec comme seule perspective un dernier combat, avec comme seul espoir celui d'emporter avec eux autant de cylons que possible. Et après, rien. Fin de l'humanité.  
Ainsi soit-il.

7. Le raptor de Boomer et Helo est de retour, carlingue noircie par les impacts, chargé de plus de passagers qu'il n'est sensé pouvoir en accueillir. Dans les haut-parleurs du CIC la voix de Sharon résonne de larmes retenues lorsqu'elle annonce que le lieutenant Agathon s'est sacrifié et a choisi de rester sur Caprica pour laisser sa place au Docteur Baltar. D'où il se trouve, Félix voit le Vieux échanger un regard avec le XO, dans une nouvelle démonstration de ce langage sans parole que le Commandant partage avec son second.  
Aucune réaction à l'annonce n'est attendue de sa part aussi ne réagit-il pas, mais il a l'impression que quelque chose se dénoue en lui, dans le creux de son ventre, comme un soulagement brutal qui lui étreint la gorge, qui font se crisper ses mains sur le rebord de son panneau de contrôle.  
Plus tard, lorsqu'il a le temps d'y repenser, il réalise que c'est le même genre de soulagement incrédule et douloureux qui l'aurait étreint s'il avait découvert que Medi ou Théo avaient finalement survécu.  
Il se sent coupable d'avoir ressenti cela pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas, alors que sa famille et ses amis sont morts, mais une part de lui s'en moque, parce qu'avec Baltar, c'est quelque chose de sa vie passée qui a survécu. Et que malgré lui, cet homme symbolise l'espoir, l'un des esprits les plus brillants que la race humaine ait à offrir.  
Et il en arrive à croire que si Gaius Baltar a survécu, tout n'est finalement pas perdu et que, peut-être, il reste à l'humanité une chance.

8. Le Docteur Baltar n'est pas vraiment comme il l'imaginait d'après les interviews dans le _Caprica Sciences _ou l'_Archimède_, mais il suppose que cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance au final_. _L'homme est étrange et nerveux, intense dans son langage corporel. Mais il est brillant, là-dessus il n'y a pas de doute. La Présidente Roslin l'a appointé Spécialiste Es Cylon de la flotte, et il semble prendre la responsabilité au sérieux, passe beaucoup de temps au CIC à examiner les relevés et tous les logs de déplacement cylons que Félix a pu rassembler pour lui dans l'un de ses rares temps libres.  
Ils travaillent ensemble quand la tâche le demande, parce que Félix est l'officier du CIC le plus à même de l'assister dans ses calculs, le seul capable de suivre son train de réflexion et de comprendre vraiment de quoi il parle quand il se lance dans une déduction mathématique. Quand le Commandant le fait appeler dans son bureau et lui demande d'assister discrètement Baltar dans la création d'un processus de détection des cylons humanoïdes, il sourit, et accepte.  
C'est un honneur et dans n'importe quelle autre situation il aurait été fou d'excitation, travailler avec un tel génie. Mais à vrai dire il n'a pas beaucoup le temps d'accorder à Baltar lui-même plus qu'une pensée passagère, il n'a pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'aux tâches infinies qui semblent s'étaler devant lui, le calcul des coordonnées d'un saut, puis le suivant, puis le suivant encore, réagir aux situations de crises qui semblent s'accumuler sans fin. Parfois il lui semble qu'il n'a pas enlevé son uniforme depuis des jours, et parfois c'est le cas, et il s'effondre sur sa couchette sans même tirer le rideau pour dormir quelques heures arrachées à l'urgence. Il est le meilleur officier de saut du CIC, et si Dualla est capable de le remplacer en cas de besoin, personne n'est capable de calculer plus vite que lui les nouvelles coordonnées de saut, et pendant une semaine il ne fait que cela, toutes les trente-trois minutes, jusqu'à ce que les bords de sa vision soient constamment floue et grisâtres, et que tout ce qui n'est pas les chiffres, les coordonnées astrospaciales et l'écran du dradis ne s'enregistre plus vraiment dans son esprit.  
Ce n'est qu'après, lorsque la tension commence à se relâcher et que des nuits de plus de quatre heures sont de nouveau une option qu'il peut se permettre de prendre un peu de temps pour obéir aux ordres, et assister Baltar.

9. « Félix, c'est de l'ancien Kobolien n'est-ce pas ? » demande un soir Baltar, alors qu'ils sont penchés depuis des heures sur les analyses comparatives de l'autopsie du cylon que le Commandant Adama à tué sur Ragnar et les analyses génétiques que le Dr Cottle a fait faire avec le matériel de pointe rapatrié depuis l'_Aurora Borealis _à la demande de Félix.  
Il a l'air lassé de la tâche répétitive et, il est vrai, peu productive. Ils ne travaillent pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais Félix sait déjà qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de patience pour les pistes qui semblent ne pas offrir de base de déduction, et qu'il est bien plus doué que lui-même pour les sauts empiriques instinctifs, là où Félix analyse méthodiquement chaque élément avant de passer à l'étape des conclusions. Ses yeux sont cernés, et sa chemise est froissée. Il s'étire et abandonne sa chaise pour faire quelques pas, le regarde. « Félix, le choisi des dieux, celui qui porte la chance. »  
Au début Félix était un peu intimidé, et assez tendu, mais au fil des jours, il s'est autant relaxé en la présence de Baltar qu'il ne se l'autorise quand il est en service –ce qui est très peu, si on veut être tout à fait honnête.  
« C'est exact, » acquiesce-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il est bien plus tard que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas étonnant qu'il commence à avoir du mal à se concentrer...  
Il n'a pas envie de parler de son prénom, parce que cela mènera inévitablement à une réflexion sur la chance qu'il a d'être encore en vie, et qu'il ne se sent pas spécialement choisi des dieux. Il n'a même jamais cru en la chance de toute façon. Avoir survécu n'est ni une chance, ni une malédiction, juste un fait avec lequel il doit apprendre à vivre...  
Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais la nuit sera courte, et il a un vaisseau a faire tourner. Il se lève, et s'excuse poliment pour la nuit. Au moment de quitter la cabine il s'arrête, une main sur le montant de l'écoutille.  
« Gaius est une dérivation tirée de l'ancien panthéon, n'est-ce pas ? Gaïa, la déesse primordiale qui a enfanté les monstres et les Dieux… Et c'est aussi le prénom du chercheur qui a fait les toutes premières découvertes sur l'intelligence artificielle, Gaius Graystone… »  
Baltar ne répond pas, et Félix rabat l'écoutille en sortant.

10. « Encore une fois Lieutenant Gaeta, je ne peux vous remercier assez. Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier ce que vous avez fait pour moi… »  
Il a relâché l'étreinte, et la ferveur avec laquelle Baltar le remercie flatte et embarrasse Félix. Bien sûr il a épargné à l'homme une très probable exécution pour trahison, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a fait que ce qu'il avait à faire. N'importe qui avec un grain de bon sens aurait dû savoir que les chances que Gaius Baltar soit un traître étaient presque nulle, et que, par conséquent, les preuves étayant l'accusation étaient très probablement des faux. À partir de là réanalyser les fichiers s'imposait, et au terme d'une journée supplémentaire de travail, il est parvenu à mettre en évidence le fait que les images avaient été manipulées.  
« Je vous en prie Professeur, ce n'était que mon devoir. »  
- Non, non. Rien ne vous obligeait à continuer à chercher… et vous avez fait un excellent travail dans le décryptage de ces fichiers, je dois admettre que moi-même je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Je vous suis infiniment redevable Lieutenant. La présidente Roslin est une femme d'action, et elle m'aurait fait jeter à l'espace par le sas le plus proche sans attendre plus longtemps…  
Il n'en doute pas un instant et il le dit. Il a eut l'occasion de voir la Présidente en action, et pour une ex-ministre de l'éducation catapultée a la tête de l'humanité, elle peut-être étonnamment radicale quand la situation l'exige. Elle l'aurait fait, sans hésiter une seconde.  
« Ça aurait été une grande perte pour toute la flotte. Mais si cela peut vous réconforter, cette tentative de discréditation n'a fait que renforcer votre image et je doute que vous soyez soupçonné de nouveau… Ce qui n'est pas le cas de nous autres. N'importe qui peut être un cylon…»  
- C'est une perspective terrifiante n'est-ce pas ?  
Il hausse les épaules avec fatalisme. « A peu près autant que celle d'être les derniers tenants de l'humanité. C'est quelque chose auquel je ne préfère pas trop penser. »  
Baltar a un rire amer.  
- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais c'est malheureusement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
Félix sourit malgré lui.  
- Et c'est pour ça que les mécanos ont installé une distillerie de fortune dans une salle des stocks près du hangar 4… Vous devriez descendre nous rejoindre un de ces soirs si le cœur vous en dit.  
Baltar acquiesce.  
- Ce sera avec plaisir.

11. Il trouve Gaius dans la cabine-laboratoire qui lui a été assignée, assis sur une caisse de matériel vide. Il regarde le vide avec ferveur. Félix se racle la gorge, et il sursaute, fait face avec nervosité. La privation est visible sur son visage comme chez n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais chez lui elle accentue ses pommettes, ajoute de la fièvre dans son regard. Il sourit quand il voit qui est son visiteur, et aussi stupide cela soit-il, Félix s'en sent étrangement réconforté, au point presque d'en oublier un instant la faim terrible qui lui tord les entrailles.  
« Professeur…  
- Ha, lieutenant Gaeta. Toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
- Hélas non. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.  
Gaius a un rire étranglé.  
- Qui l'eut cru ? Survivre au génocide de la race humaine pour mourir de faim dans l'espace…  
- Ne soyez donc pas défaitiste, murmure Félix en s'asseyant sur la caisse qui lui fait face, et il est surpris de découvrir qu'il le pense vraiment. Les raptors sont toujours dehors à chercher. Nous n'en sommes plus à un miracle près, qui sait.  
Gaius reste silencieux un instant, la tête penchée, puis il sourit de nouveau.  
- J'aimerais avoir votre foi Félix… Il hésite. D'une certaine façon c'est bien pire que de mourir au combat, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire -non pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit au combat bien sûr- mais c'est juste cette impuissance, aucune recherche, aucun trait d'ingéniosité qui puisse nous sortir de là… Je suis un homme de science voyez-vous, et cette fois-ci la science ne peut rien pour nous…  
Il ne dit pas la terreur impuissante face à la perspective de voir ses forces diminuer, à celle de la longue dégénérescence vers la faiblesse, l'agonie douloureuse. Il ne parle pas de la possibilité d'émeutes sur les vaisseaux, quand la faim rendra les gens fous et les poussera aux pires extrémités, mais il y a forcément pensé. Félix y pense aussi. Il pense trop parfois, c'est un de ses défauts, il analyse, et il est souvent bien trop conscient de la gravité de la situation pour son propre bien.  
Il hausse les épaules.  
- Que voulez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas sauver la flotte à chaque fois, plaisante-il pauvrement en faisant référence à la découverte du cylon infiltré. Il faut bien en laisser un peu pour nous autres pauvres militaires, ou nous allons finir par nous sentir inutiles… -il fouille dans sa poche…- Tenez, nous avons partagé les dernières rations, et je me suis dit que vous aviez probablement été oublié…  
Il lui tend le paquet emballé de film plastique, qu'il a prélevé de sa propre ration. Les doigts de Gaius sont étrangement maladroits lorsqu'il pèle l'emballage pour découvrir une poignée de biscuits et une demi-barre de chocolat au riz soufflé. Il fixe Félix en silence, et le poids de son regard sur lui est si intense qu'il doit se retenir de se lever et de faire quelques pas pour y échapper.  
- Savourez-les bien, conseille-t-il à la place, avec un sourire un peu forcé. Ce sont probablement les derniers crackers de l'humanité…  
Gaius le fixe un instant de plus, puis il hoche la tête.  
- Merci, murmure-t-il simplement. »

12. Comme tous les autres il assiste à la retransmission de la réunion du Quorum des Douze. Ils se sont massés dans la cafet' pour suivre le débat sur l'un des seuls postes disponibles. L'intervention de Gaius est brillante, frappante de pertinence et d'ironie dissimulée à demi-mot. _Il _est brillant, et son discours n'est pas achevé que Félix sait déjà que Tom Zarek ne sera pas élu.  
À ses côtés Cally discute à mi-voix avec Racetrack, dans un rare moment de fraternisation entre pilotes et mécaniciens :  
« Il est plutôt sexy… »  
- Sexy ? Tu plaisantes, il est carrément chaud… Et j'ai entendu dire par Psyché de l'équipe de nettoyage que c'était un sacré bon coup.  
- Ha ? En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a le feu au cul cette nana, la semaine dernière elle a fait des avances au Chef Tyrol… Mais quand même, c'est vrai qu'il a de très belles mains. Et ces yeux si noirs… C'est rare un homme avec autant de charme. Il m'a parlé l'autre jour, il a une voix vraiment envoûtante, et quand il te sourit tu as l'impression d'être la seule fille au monde.  
- N'est-ce pas ? Il a ce demi-sourire un peu canaille… Mais je suis certaine qu'il peut faire bien plus que des sourires et des beaux discours avec cette bouche, hum ? Racetrack émet un bruit de gorge obscène et sourit suggestivement.  
Félix enfonce ses ongles dans sa paume, et se force à se concentrer sur le reste de la retransmission.

13. « Mes félicitations, Mr le Vice-Président ! »  
La foule se presse autour de Gaius en vagues ininterrompues et exigeantes. L'homme sourit, serre les mains qui se présentent à lui, échange parfois quelques mots avant de continuer son chemin à travers la piste de danse bondée vers le bar. Il se comporte avec naturel et assurance, comme si être élu vice-président des Douze Colonies de Kobol –ou du moins de ce qui en reste- était une occurrence courante. Il semble parfaitement à l'aise.  
Félix se force à ne pas le regarder, mais ce n'est pas aisé puisqu'il est justement le centre de l'attention. À la place il observe la présidente discuter à mi-voix avec le Commandant, puis inclure Apollo dans la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes Billy vient murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Roslin, et la présidente s'excuse avec un sourire gracieux pour se diriger vers le podium dont les projecteurs viennent de s'allumer.  
L'obscurité qui tombe sur la salle focalise l'attention de l'assistance sur elle, et au moment où elle commence un discours de circonstance Baltar vient s'appuyer à ses côtés au bar.  
« Ha, Félix, le ciel soit loué. » Il se sert une coupe de champagne qu'il descend d'une traite avant de se resservir. « Ces gens sont plus tenaces qu'une meute de limiers léoniens une fois qu'ils sont sur une piste… »  
Il soupire, mais Félix à la sensation qu'il est en fait très satisfait de l'attention dont il est le centre, et avec un sourire amusé il lève sa propre coupe.  
« Dois-je comprendre que vous préféreriez que je m'abstienne de rejoindre la meute, ou des félicitations sont-elles de mise, Mr le Vice-Président ? »  
À cela Baltar rit, et secoue la tête. « Pitié Félix, pas vous. Contentons-nous de boire a la non-élection de Tom Zarek, voulez vous ? »  
Ils trinquent, et continuent à discuter à mi-voix tandis que la présidente achève son discours. Félix sait que cela ne peut durer, qu'il ne devrait pas tant apprécier ces instants arrachés au devoir et à la foule car ils ne dureront pas, mais il est à peu près certain qu'il est trop tard pour lui, et que faire demi-tour n'est déjà plus une option.  
Et quand plus tard dans la soirée Gaius s'éclipse au bras de Kara Thrace, resplendissante dans sa robe de soirée, et que les crocs douloureux de la jalousie l'aiguillonnent, il ne peut que se maudire pour sa propre stupidité.

14. Il aime le _Galactica_, là n'est pas la question. L'antique vaisseau a été son foyer pendant trois ans, puis un asile au sein des constellations, un radeau en pleine tempête quand nulle terre n'était en vue, le gardien vigilant de leur survie. Mais parfois, il ferme les yeux et il essaie de se souvenir à quoi ressemble la sensation de la brise sur sa peau, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il essaie de rappeler à lui le souvenir d'un temps où l'infinité du ciel au-dessus de sa tête n'était pas une menace muette, et il n'y parvient pas.  
Et soudain les murs gris et stériles du _Galactica _lui semblent étouffants, l'espace exigu est bondé et invivable, l'air mille et mille fois recyclé lui paraît sec et irrespirable, alors qu'il sait qu'en bas il y a une planète habitable, de l'eau et de l'air, des plantes, de l'espace. La possibilité d'une vie nouvelle.  
Et le choix leur est donné à tous. Voter, et choisir que faire, suivre Baltar sur la nouvelle planète, y bâtir leur avenir, ou continuer leur fuite en avant à travers les étoiles, à la recherche d'une Terre mythique qui n'existe peut-être même pas.  
Félix a toujours été circonspect, et même maintenant, alors qu'il s'agit de Gaius, il pèse le pour et le contre. Il sait que la Présidente ne lui fait pas confiance, à un niveau bien plus profond qu'une simple opposition politique. Mais il a vu Baltar apporter l'espoir à la flotte, se faire le héraut de la raison plutôt que de l'obscurantisme religieux comme l'homme de science qu'il est, et à cela Félix ne peut qu'adhérer. C'est une chance à prendre, un pari : les cylons les retrouveront-ils, ou non ? Pense-t-il réellement que Gaius Baltar fasse un meilleur président pour l'humanité que Laura Roslin ?  
Il faut croire que oui.

15. Il y a un sentiment d'ivresse, à fouler cette terre qui est à présent la leur. Nouvelle-Caprica, porteuse des espoirs de l'humanité, de ses espoirs à lui, Félix Gaeta, auquel Gaius a personnellement demandé d'être son Chef de cabinet pour le mandat qui s'ouvre.  
La colonisation est déjà bien avancée, mais ce soir est la cérémonie, le baptême officiel de leur nouvelle planète. Le fond de l'air est doux malgré le soleil qui disparaît déjà derrière les montagnes, et le crépuscule est illuminé par les guirlandes et les lanternes installées pour l'occasion. Elles rappellent à Félix les lucioles qui foisonnaient à Cedora certains soirs d'été, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il peut se souvenir sans ressentir cette douleur aigue, cet intolérable sentiment de perte.  
Il observe les couples qui dansent un rythme endiablé, la longue farandole bigarrée qui se forme entre les tables, et il sait qu'il a placé son espoir au bon endroit. Ce qu'ils ont ici ne sera jamais ce qu'ils ont perdu, mais ce n'est pas la vocation de Nouvelle Caprica. C'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance pour eux tous, et cette nuit est l'occasion de déposer leur fardeau.  
Il a dansé avec Ellen Tigh, fait valser Dee et Cally avant de les rendre à leurs hommes respectifs, et à présent il se remplit un nouveau verre en observant du coin de l'œil Hoshi qui se déhanche sur la piste. L'alcool est un horrible tord-boyaux qui semble distillé au sulfate de soude et abattrait un rhinocéros, mais c'est après tout le principe de la soirée : des chants avinés s'élèvent ça et là, et s'il ne se trompe pas, il vient de voir Samuel Anders rouler sous une table.  
Il est a peine surpris lorsqu'une épaule vient s'appuyer contre la sienne, et que Gaius lui adresse un demi-sourire qui n'est pas entièrement sobre par dessus le rebord de son propre verre.  
« Pourquoi ce visage si sérieux Félix, à quoi pensez vous ? »  
Il sourit en retour, malgré lui. « Au passé, et à ce que nous offre le présent. »

16. Ils se sont éloignés de la foule bruyante et de la lumière pour s'enfoncer dans l'ombre, remonter le long du ruisseau qui serpente au creux de la vallée. La discussion est enlevée, joyeuse. C'est une nuit d'espoir, et Félix est heureux de la partager avec Gaius, même si c'est ainsi, marchant côte à côte dans l'ombre, et que la distance qui les sépare est bien plus grande que le demi-mètre de terrain irrégulier et herbeux entre eux.  
Le chant de l'eau vive le fascine, et il le dit. Gaius reste un instant silencieux, puis il éclate de rire.  
« Alors, » annonce-t-il d'une voix grave et solennelle, « par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te donne ce terrain auprès de la rivière, et tu y feras construire une maison d'où tu pourras entendre le bruit de l'eau. »  
Félix rit à son tour, et risque un regard vers le visage presque invisible dans l'ombre de l'homme à ses côtés. Ils passent un repli de terrain, et la lumière lointaine de la fête les baigne de nouveau. Félix regarde droit devant lui.  
- Vous savez bien sûr qu'être président ne vous donne pas ce genre de droit, taquine-t-il.  
- Et pourquoi non ? Proteste Gaius avec une grandiloquence éthylique en agitant la bouteille d'alcool qu'il a emportée avec eux. Quel est l'intérêt d'être Président si l'on ne peut pas procurer à ses amis une maison de laquelle on peut entendre le bruit de l'eau ? Personne ne la mérite plus que toi.  
Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit Félix sent ses joues brûler, et quelque chose auquel il avait renoncé serrer sa poitrine. Pour cacher son plaisir et son malaise soudain, il hausse les épaules et répond.  
- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce genre de cadeau…  
- Allons donc ! Tu es le seul à m'avoir soutenu depuis le début, à n'avoir jamais douté…  
Il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre à cela, et il continue de marcher quand tout à coup Gaius s'exclame « Quoi ? » et s'immobilise. Il a cette posture bizarre qu'il adopte lorsqu'il réfléchit intensément, le visage détourné, concentré, presque comme s'il discutait avec un interlocuteur invisible. C'est très étrange au début, mais de même qu'à ses périodes de distraction soudaines, tout le monde à fini par s'y accoutumer et à l'accepter comme une excentricité d'un esprit brillant, Félix comme les autres. Chacun sa manière de réfléchir après tout.  
- Gaius ?  
Il fait demi tour et se rapproche de quelques pas.  
- Gaius, ça va ?  
Gaius s'arrache à sa réflexion avec un sursaut et fixe Félix avec une telle expression de surprise qu'il s'arrête où il se trouve. Un lent sourire est en train de naître sur son visage, et Félix ressent un frisson d'inquiétude.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Quoi, qu'est ce qui est vrai ?  
- Ha, bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt… » Gaius penche la tête, et l'examine fixement. « Tu es attiré par les hommes, et tu me désires. »  
Il pourrait nier, mais même à travers le sang qui bat ses tempes, il sait qu'il n'y a plus trace de la question initiale dans la voix de Gaius Baltar. Ce n'est qu'une calme affirmation.  
Alors il s'arme intérieurement pour le coup qui va venir, et il lui rend son regard sans baisser les yeux.  
- Oui.

17. Porté par le vent leur parvient le refrain assourdi d'une chanson à boire entonné par de multiples voix, et Félix n'a plus grand chose à perdre. Il ne pensait pas arriver un jour à ce point, mais à présent qu'il y est, il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il doit dire, qu'il est _nécessaire_ que Gaius comprenne. Il se sent étrangement calme, mais s'il n'a pas perdu sa maîtrise de lui-même quand le Commandant a été abattu sous ses yeux en plein CIC –même encore maintenant il se sent _malade_ lorsqu'il y pense- alors il peut bien affronter Gaius Baltar, et les mots de refus qui ne vont plus tarder.  
« Gaius-- Mr le Président… Je veux que vous sachiez que ça… n'a rien a voir avec mon rôle à vos côtés. Ca ne--  
- Ca ne change rien ?  
Baltar a fait quelques pas de plus, et l'examine avec attention. Il se force à rester impassible.  
- Non, ça ne change rien. Vous devriez savoir que mon devoir passe avant tout.  
Et soudain il sourit.  
- Bien sûr que non, tous ceux qui t'ont vu porter l'uniforme savent que ça ne change rien. Que tu es aussi loyal que tu es compétent…  
- Monsieur--  
- Seul un imbécile penserait le contraire, que tes désirs personnels puissent te détourner de ce que tu crois juste.  
À présent Baltar est tout proche, trop, et c'est au tour de Félix de se figer.  
- Je ne suis pas un imbécile Félix, et je comprends.  
Et avant qu'il n'ait repris son souffle, les lèvres de Gaius –_Gaius !_- sont sur les siennes, fiévreuses, et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. S'il a des questions, il n'est pas suffisamment stupide pour interrompre le baiser afin de les poser. Elles peuvent attendre.  
- Je conçois que mon comportement ait pu prêter à confusion, murmure Gaius contre sa joue, et en temps normal je préfère les femmes… Mais seul un imbécile ignorerait les avances d'un magnifique jeune homme comme toi, et comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je ne suis certainement pas un imbécile.  
Félix rit, incrédulité et joie libératrice.  
- Je ne t'ai pas fait d'avances.  
- Ha. Considérons que si, alors. Et silence maintenant.  
Félix n'est que trop ravi d'obéir.

18. « Ha, Félix, Félix, que ferais-je sans toi… » Les doigts de Gaius s'emmêlent dans les boucles de ses cheveux, et sa bouche fiévreuse cherche soudain la sienne, son corps vient se coller contre le sien. Il a le goût d'alcool et de fumée, l'odeur d'autres femmes, mais malgré cela et malgré tout le reste, les mains de Félix viennent se poser sur ses hanches comme si elles avaient une volonté propre, glissent sous sa chemise à moitié défaite à la recherche de sa peau.  
La nuit sans étoiles de Nouvelle-Caprica est tombée depuis des heures, et les filles peu vêtues qui tiennent compagnie au président dans la journée ont depuis longtemps rejoint leurs tentes. Dans les quartiers présidentiels du _Colonial One _ne restent que Baltar, et lui-même, qui s'est attardé pour se charger des paperasses qui structurent la vie de la colonie.  
Il tente de se convaincre qu'il n'espérait pas cela, mais il est difficile de se mentir lorsque les mains de Gaius abandonnent sa nuque et ses cheveux pour s'attaquer à son pantalon. Gaius le guide en titubant vers le lit tendu de draperies qui semble les attendre. Il a trop bu, ses mouvements sont maladroits tandis qu'il pousse Félix sur le matelas, s'agenouille au-dessus de lui. C'est une ivresse merveilleuse, la peau de cet homme contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps, leurs souffles qui se mêlent. D'un mouvement de hanche Félix inverse leurs positions et Gaius le laisse faire.  
Les chemises sont vite un souvenir, puis les pantalons, et Félix n'en peut plus de désir désespéré, il veut Gaius en lui, qu'importe l'alcool, qu'importe l'odeur des autres, il le veut.  
Il ferme les yeux, et oublie tout le reste.

19. A la seconde où Gaius a posé les yeux sur la femme blonde, le cylon numéro six, celle qui se fait appeler Caprica, Félix a tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et c'est terrible que ce soit la première chose qu'il ait remarqué, alors même que Gaius Baltar venait de se rendre au nom de l'humanité. C'était réellement la fin, ils avait perdu, et mêlée à l'horreur et à la peur glaciale, il a senti quelque chose mourir en lui à ce moment là.  
Mais s'il est honnête avec lui-même, l'agonie a commencé bien avant, quand le rêve de Nouvelle Caprica a commencé à se déliter, que l'alcool, puis les femmes, puis les drogues ont fait leur apparition successive dans le bureau de Gaius, et qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit, rien fait parce que ce n'était pas ses choix à faire.  
Le rêve de Nouvelle Caprica s'est démembré petit à petit sous la présidence de Gaius, mais il n'a pas voulu le voir, il a fermé les yeux, et laissé l'homme le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer au plus profond de la nuit des promesses et des mots de réconfort aussitôt oubliés.  
Ils ont cessé à l'arrivée des cylons. Gaius est tombé dans les bras de la Six. Mais même sans cela Félix n'aurait pas pu accepter de nouveau ses mains sur son corps, même s'il en rêvait la nuit, même si parfois il aurait suffi que Gaius dise un mot, fasse un geste, et il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu résister.  
Mais Gaius n'a fait aucun geste, et il est resté auprès de lui parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, et que peut-être même, au tout début, il a voulu croire aux mots de paix des cylons, et qu'ensuite il était trop tard, et des gens mouraient. Il est resté parce qu'il est silencieux et efficace, et que les cylons comme les humains ont besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer le déploiement des ressources, la rotation des équipes qui s'occupent du drainage du marais et de l'approvisionnement en nourriture du campement, de la répartition des ressources médicales… Il lutte contre le désespoir, et dès qu'il le peut il enlève un nom d'une liste, attribue un peu plus de nourriture aux familles avec des enfants, dès qu'il le peut il dépose les plans de patrouille des centurions là où il sait que la résistance les trouvera, le recensement de ceux qui sont à surveiller plus particulièrement, les clés d'encryptage des fréquences radio brouillées… Il fait passer la moindre miette d'information qui peut leur permettre de survivre, de gagner.  
Il sait que pour les cylons il n'est qu'un humain apprivoisé, l'un de ceux qui rampent, et que pour tous les autres, ceux qui étaient ses collègues, il n'est qu'un traître, un collaborateur.  
Et quand il voit passer les listes d'exécution il sait qu'ils ont raison.

20. « J'ai cru en toi, j'ai cru en Nouvelle Caprica.»  
N'importe qui peut être un bon tireur, il suffit d'une main ferme, d'un esprit calme, et d'un peu d'entraînement. Il était loin d'être mauvais.  
Le poids du revolver dans sa main est à la fois étranger et familier. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas eu une arme en main, même s'il n'était pas un officier actif il a toujours prit le temps d'entretenir ses capacités de tireur à bord du _Galactica_, et quand il a quitté le vaisseau il a laissé derrière lui son uniforme et les stands de tir.  
Il n'est pas calme, et il sait que s'il y accorde un peu d'attention il réalisera que sa main tremble. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'a cette distance, même un enfant pourrait abattre Gaius.  
« Gaeta, nous y avons tous cru. »  
Caprica essaie de l'apaiser, mais il l'entend à peine, il ne voit que le visage fiévreux de Gaius Baltar, les yeux creusés, l'air éperdu, et la rage amère submerge tout le reste.  
- Non ! Non. Pas lui, jamais. Lui il a cru en Gaius Baltar. La belle vie. L'alcool, les drogues, les infirmières à demi-nues. Il nous a mené à l'apocalypse, et-- et au final je n'ai été qu'un-- un--  
- Un idéaliste. Il n'y a pas de péché là dedans. » Et soudain Gaius est prêt de lui, il appuie le canon de l'arme contre son propre cou, et il le _regarde_. « Tout ce que tu as dit à mon propos est vrai. Chaque mot. Mais tu dois m'écouter, les Cylons ont implanté une bombe A dans le complexe. Personne… Tu entends, _personne _ne quittera cette planète en vie si je n'arrête pas D'anna.  
S'il avait protesté une seule seconde son innocence, son impuissance, Félix l'aurait abattu comme un chien. Mais la seule chose qu'il voit est un désespoir miroir du sien, et l'inquiétude de Caprica est la preuve que le danger est réel.  
- Gaius, elle va te tuer.  
- Hé bien elle me tuera. Ou c'est Mr Gaeta qui s'en chargera. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre la race humaine meurt avec moi.  
- Gaius, il…  
- Va y, tire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Gaius s'appuie un peu plus sur le canon, et l'acier froid mord dans le creux de chair tendre sous sa mâchoire. « Fais le. S'il te plait._ S'il te plait._ Je t'en supplie, fais le… » Et Félix le regarde, et derrière le voile de fatigue et de fébrilité, de terreur quotidienne il voit des fragments de l'homme qu'il a admiré et aimé, il voit quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret, et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas appuyer sur la gâchette.  
- Tu as une dernière chance de te racheter, tu m'entends ? Tires-toi de là ! Arrête cette bombe ! Va-y !  
Et tandis que Caprica entraîne Gaius, ce dernier se retourne et leurs regards se croisent. Puis Félix est seul dans la lumière blafarde qui filtre des hulots du _Colonial One, _et le revolver glisse entre ses doigts, et rebondit au sol avec un claquement métallique.

21. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a accepté, vraiment. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais il ne lui reste pas grand chose d'autre, il a toujours fait passer son devoir avant tout, et ils ont _besoin_ de ces cartes pour trouver le chemin de la terre.  
Alors quand l'Amiral a suggéré, il a obéi, tout simplement.  
Mais maintenant qu'il est dans la cellule et qu'à la table en face de lui est assis Gaius Baltar, il est difficile de se souvenir de son devoir, de ne pas se laisser submerger par la morsure acide de regret, d'incompréhension et de douleur, par la rage froide tandis que ce qui aurait dû être une négociation dérape soudain, que Gaius joue avec les mots et retourne la conversation, l'accuse avec cette expression de _compassion, _comme s'il comprenait, comme si c'était Félix le coupable, le vrai collaborateur.  
« Je ne suis pas un traître. » proteste-t-il, et il hait cet homme qui connaît si bien ses failles, qui sait sa culpabilité et en quelques mots arriverait presque à lui faire croire le contraire.  
« Non, bien entendu, il y a des choses bien pires qu'être un traître, n'est-ce pas Félix ? Que diraient tes amis qui nous regardent s'ils savaient la vérité ? »  
Et soudain il est contre lui, la main sur sa nuque, son visage contre le sien, et il murmure, trop bas pour que les micros de la caméra l'entendent. « C'est notre petit secret. Que diraient-t-ils, s'ils savaient que tu t'es agenouillé devant moi ? Que tu m'as supplié de te prendre comme une pute ? »  
Et la douleur et la rage explosent, d'un coup, brûlant son esprit à vif, et avant qu'il n'ait réalisé le stylo qui était dans sa main est enfoncé dans le cou de Gaius et ils roulent ensemble par terre, le sang chaud et glissant macule ses mains et il serre, il serre, il ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait que s'il tue cet homme, peut-être alors la douleur s'arrêtera. Il ignore les cris des marines qui s'engouffrent dans la cellule, les ordres de la présidente. Elle dit qu'elle comprend qu'il veuille tuer Baltar, mais c'est faux, elle ne comprend rien, il ne voulait pas le tuer, il voulait comprendre, espérer.  
Il est bien trop tard pour ça, et lorsque le poing de l'Amiral entre en contact avec son visage, il laisse l'obscurité l'engloutir.

22. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, si on avait demandé à Félix s'il était capable de se parjurer, la réponse aurait été sincère, absolue : "jamais". Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'aurait cru que tant de choses puissent se produire, il n'aurait pas cru la trahison possible. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était avant Nouvelle Caprica, avant tout le reste.  
Et quand assis dans la salle d'audience son regard croise celui de Gaius derrière la barre des accusés, et que le juge lui demande s'il l'a vu signer la liste des condamnés à mort, il ne détourne pas les yeux, et il ment, sans aucun remords.  
Et la morsure en lui n'est plus rien d'autre que de la haine.

23. Il chante, parce que forcer les notes à quitter ses lèvres, trouver le souffle pour articuler les accords douloureux du _lamento _force son esprit à oublier les autres douleurs, la plaie à vif là où se trouvaient son idéalisme, sa foi. La peine fantôme qui habite l'espace où se trouvait sa jambe et pulse en une douleur blanche et aveuglante.  
Parfois sa voix se brise, mais il se force à continuer, parce que tant qu'il chante il ne pense pas, et dans l'infirmerie silencieuse le _lamento _vibre et résonne, monte, couvre la voix de Gaius Baltar qui prêche dans le transistor et dit que Dieu l'aime.  
Il chante, et derrière les rideaux Gaius l'observe.

---

Reviews ?


End file.
